Ferrous Corp
Ferrous Corp is a corporation in Season 1 and 2 of Dark Matter. Information Ferrous Corp is a galactic corporation in the field of claiming and exploiting new worlds. They have corp guard armies and ships to do the job. Some of the different types of ships they have are: their Destroyer Class, their Cruiser Class, and their Shuttle Class. They are rivals with the Mikkei Combine and the Raza crew since their amnesia. Appearances In Episode One, the Mining Colony told the crew that Ferrous Corp Geologists had uncovered a ton of Tarium in the local asteroid belt. It drew their attention to the Mining Colony as a place to house their own workers, due to the fact that the Mining Colony was the only Hab-1 planet nearby. Which would give their workers a place to grow food, sleep and have a source of water. The Colonists themselves however, didn't want to agree to their deal to the rights to their planet, and decided to prepare for a fight over control of it. Due to this, Ferrous Corp had sent the Raza to deal with the Miners. Before the Raza crew could continue their job for Ferrous however, they suffered amnesia and ended up changing their minds on how to deal with the colony. In Episode Two, Ferrous Corp sent the FCS Deliverance and Commander Nieman to the Mining Colony after the Raza crew failed to do their job. Captain Salehi confronted the Miners over the deal, which they still held out on and then a fight broke out. Salehi and his men perished except for Sergeant Voss, who was taken prisoner and tortured for information on Ferrous Corps next move. Which was that they would next strike at their Mark 4 Fusion Reactor, to make the destruction of their colony look like an accident. The colonists and crew defended the position as more Ferrous Corp guards stormed the area. Later, Voss was freed by the help of turncoats, Hagen and Tomas. They managed to take Griffin hostage and used him to hold off on the fighting. During this time, Commander Nieman had tried to make a deal with Two to get her to leave the planet so their would be no witnesses. She tricked him and instead brought over one of Ferrous Corps rivals, the Mikkei Combine, who now owned the planet. Ferrous Corp was forced to leave due to Galactic Charter. In Episode Seven, it was revealed Ferrous Corp doctors lied to the people of Sarah's Planet who were getting sick. The doctors claimed everything was fine but people started dying from Tataryn's disease. A lethal disease caused by contaminates getting into the water from mining Cyrillium. The deaths that ensued led to an uprising of miners against the Corp. However, the rebellion didn't stand a chance against them. In Episode Seventeen, Ferrous Corp began growing frustrated with Alicia Reynaud, due to the delay in acquiring the key that Emily Kolburn has. Commander Nieman warns Reynaud that war is coming, and the Raza holds the key to victory. In Episode Twenty-Six, Ferrous Corp sent Nieman as their representative to the Council of Corporations summit on EOS-7. After Ferrous lost a major vote, Nieman attempted to bomb the council. He hid the bomb through his illegally modified android Arien. However, Arien would be convinced to want to save everyone's lives through the compassion of Five and has himself spaced, resulting in Neiman's bomb being detonated safely away from the Station. In Episode Thirty-One, Ferrous Corp records the progress of the corporate war. Due to its progress, Nieman decides that it's time to deploy Agent Zero. Eventually, Ferrous Corp would begin work on the Project Phoenix. Owned Planets & Colonies *Cyrillium Mining Planet Links *Personnel List Trivia * Ferrous means containing Iron or made of Iron Gallery References Category:Corporations Category:Ferrous Corp